


gold rush

by softspokensansa



Category: Actor RPF, Mads Mikkelsen - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Thoughts, Drunken Confessions, Emotional, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yearning, hannibal cast is mentioned, i swear i'm a french literature student, no one has this much self control in real life lol it's just fiction, why was this so stereotypical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softspokensansa/pseuds/softspokensansa
Summary: Three glasses of Merlot at Café de Flore on a friday night with your co-actor Mads and your repressed feelings don't seem to be mixing well together.
Relationships: Mads Mikkelsen/Original Female Character(s), Mads Mikkelsen/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	gold rush

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the show, you may realise this was highly inspired by the Netflix show Emily in Paris (warning, this is not a rom-com)  
> Also this is my long awaited (lol) very first published fic, so I welcome every review whether be positive or negative! And I know writing about real people is an arguable topic here, but I can't help my imagination running wild and I see that many people here are actually the same as me, so I thought, why not do this? Anyways, enjoy!

_"Pouvons-nous avoir un autre tour, s'il vous plaît?"_

You saw Mads turning to the waiter, asking him to get another glass of wine. You knew he could drink all he wants and still not be tipsy in the slightest, after all he was a Dane. However today the plan was not to get wasted, you two hadn't gone out to party. It was the third month since the shooting in Paris for your new film had started. You were playing his older daughter in the film, and even though you hadn't worked with him before the bond between you two had became really sweet over the months... You and the rest of the cast would often go out to a Parisian sidewalk cafe after the day's set, or on off days to loosen up a little bit. This was your first time on a film with well-known actors and though you were a little anxious in the beggining about this- to shoot in Paris, working with famous people, they made you feel more than welcomed and it became more like nice adventure with old friends than an uneasy experience.

This particular friday night, Hugh and Caroline decided to stay at their rented apartment rather than going out, so you went out alone with Mads for the first time. Despite your overall happiness you were feeling a little homesick today, especially it being the holiday season and you missing your family more than usual. It was the first season you were spending without them, and throughout the set your gloom could be read on your face, which led Mads to ask you to go out and get some fresh air tonight with him. After all, it was the _city of lights_ , and sitting on a sidewalk cafe during the after hours watching passer-bys go by, listening to the city sounds slowly fading away with a drink in your hand was enough to make anyone feel good.

_"No, Mads, I think I'm good... I think we should just call it a night."_ you interrupted him.

_"It's still early... and I thought you'd want another one, after all you were the one who was in need of some relaxation. Didn't knew your toleration was that low"_ , Mads replied teasily. What a wonderful night it was to get teased by your co-actor for having low tolerance like you're just some eighteen year old teenager.

 _"No.. no it's not that.. I just... don't wanna drink too much, you know."_ you answered reluctantly.

_"If you're scared of having too much and texting your exes, don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your phone. I mean I raised two kids,"_ Mads smirked. Oh, he knows nothing.

 _"Phone?"_ you reached for your phone that was on the table, checking the notifications not because you actually wanted to check but you felt too shy to speak while looking at him and threw the phone in your bag, _"My phone's about to die and I have no one to drunk text to anyway, so..."_

 _"So what is it then?"_ he asked and when your eyes met you felt like he was kind of trying to observe you. Your eyes stayed locked onto each other more than you felt they were supposed to since you couldn't figure out what to answer. You finally managed to break the gaze and turnt your head to your front to make it look like you were watching people passing by rather than being fully embarassed and wanting to disappear. _"It's... it's nothing Mads."_

This was _exactly_ why you were hesitant to get that another glass. This was exactly the reason behind you trying too hard to not be alone with him, not get closer than usual with him. Maybe it was your naiveness to blame, your ability to catch feelings for anyone that has been caring and nice to you. Or maybe Mads was indeed, irresistible. Maybe the reason why you were feeling gloomier these days was the way you were slowly starting to realise you might (or you already have) have feelings that were more than just a friendly admiration for your colleague. This wasn't even something you wanted to consider because you were not a teen anymore, and the days of crushing on older, married men were long gone. In high school you could have a crush on your English teacher and it would be child-like and cute, but now you were almost 25, a working adult, and having feelings on a man who has a wife and children would be nothing but indecent. So you wanted to bury what you have for him deep down, so deep that you could actually go on without getting interrupted by it. Nevertheless there were limits to how far you could go and being alone with him in dimly lit cafe mixed with Merlot was not it.

 _"Mademoiselle,"_ You came back to yourself when the waiter brought your orders. Mads was checking his phone while taking a sip from his glass like nothing awkward between you had happened minutes before. Well, maybe nothing awkward happened for him. It wasn't like you were bizarre in particular, you were seemingly just having a bad day and that was all.

 _"After finishing these we can leave. I'll do some reading for Sunday's shoot and you look like you could use some sleep anyway."_ You guessed this was Mads' way of saying you're _bad_ at parties and you nodded your head rapidly, feeling relieved that soon you would be alone in your bed and put yourself together. As the third glass of Merlot started mixing into your blood, the thoughts in your head became more and more hard to ignore. You started watching him while he was still busy checking his phone. You observed the crinkles around his eyes, his silver hair, how soft his skin looked and how he licked his lips each time he sipped from his glass... and the uneasy feeling that was in the pit of your stomach from earlier hours turnt into an aflame sensation in your lower abdomen. You wanted so badly to kiss him right there and then. To tell him how much you ache for him, and to tell him how hard it is for you to even shoot scenes with him, how each time he gets inches closer to you than usual your body just forgets to function properly. But you couldn't. You could never.

You managed to pull yourself together again and finished your drink. When adjusting yourself in your chair your thighs slightly rubbing each other made you feel the wetness between your legs and you almost shivered. Good thing the weather was cold so he didn't see the redness on your cheeks because you were embarassangly blushing right now.

At last you two could pay the check and set off to the apartment. It had got quiet less crowded now that it was past midnight, and the only ones on the streets were either drunken tourists or lovers, neither of which could be applied to you. Or maybe they could. You chose not to say a thing during the walk home. You chose to act as if he wasn't there next to you because all you ever wanted to do was to go home as soon as possible and sleep the night off. You swore to yourself you'd never go out with him, even if there were other people, again. One could not choose what to feel but one _could_ choose not to put themself in hard positions.

_"Thanks for the night, Mads. I've had a good time."_ you uttered shyly without even looking directly to him in front the apartment entrance.

_"Last time I checked my flat was just two stories above yours,"_ he replied, almost giggling. Yes, of course they were going to enter the building together and you could just wish him good night on the door of your own loft, you idiot. You wished you could disappear into thin air in that very moment.

 _"Oh, of course..."_ you forced a laugh on your face, _"I'm.. yeah, I'm too tired today."_ he giggled back and you started climbing up the stairs.

You stood by your door thanking him for the night again and wished him a good night, but he didn't break the gaze and kept looking at you with a devilish grin like he was expecting you to say something.

_"What?"_ you muttered suspiciously. Maybe you had a wine stain on your nose or something. He didn't reply so you asked back, _"What happened?_ "

_"I don't know. You tell me."_

You were taken aback and had no idea what to say so kept looking at him baffled.

_"Is there something y-"_ , you stopped when you saw he was getting closer to you. Your heart skipped a beat and for a second you felt you were getting paralysed. His body was so close to you that whatever he was about to say, he should have just say it and go, or else you were feeling yourself on the brink of losing control.

 _"I feel like there's something you wanna say to me. But you don't. And that's what's making you so sad."_ Mads mumbled while caressing the ends of your hair in a compassionate way. Did he- Was he? _What_ was he implying?

 _"I... I'm not sad..."_ you bowed your head down because you didn't want to look at him. And you also didn't notice you were teary-eyed.

He lifted your chin up back with his right hand, _"Look at me."_

His voice was deeper than ever and almost demanding. Your stomach felt stiff and your knees so weak you felt like they were about to fail from carrying you any longer.

Your eyes met his, and in this moment your felt all that pretend leave your body. There was no use in resistance anymore and as though he could read it from your face, he pressed his lips into yours. He gave a soft kiss firstly as if he was trying to see if you wanted to go on, and when you unintentionally let out a small moan he grabbed your neck and intensified the kiss. There was only wine in his mouth but all you could taste was euphoria, like the bubbles in a glass of champagne. It was like the world had stopped and you could have just died right there and would be okay with it. His smell was hypnotic and though you wanted to stop all you could manage was to pull him closer, to whimper with desire louder and louder with each kiss. He opened the buttons of your coat with his one hand and the other one gripped you by the waist, causing you to moan so deeply you had to break the kiss- and when your lips parted you came into the realisation of the moment you were in. Almost making out with your co-actor in the middle of the apartment where anyone could just walk by.

 _"I..."_ your brain was failing at forming coherent sentences. _"I... We... We should stop. Please."_ you pleaded struggling to breathe at all.

_"Why?"_ , he whispered into your ear, peppering your neck with little kiss. _"I can tell how bad you want this, and so do I."_ He was not wrong. You wanted him to pull down your panties and have you right there. Right in the middle of the apartment, without even bothering to get inside the house. Without even taking the clothes off. You wanted him to thrust deep into you and put out the fire between your thighs, your clit was throbbing and aching with the need to be touched... so much that even the littlest friction or a slight of hand could make you come at the moment.

_"B-because... I actually have... feelings for you. And if we do this, for you it'll be another fling, but it will destroy me."_ His eyes met yours again and he saw you were crying. _"So... please, no..."_ you nodded your head. You knew if he tried to persuade you, there would be no way you could stop yourself.

Mads retreated slightly, looking at you like you had a point. Sex was the most dangerous thing in the world if one side had deeper feelings. He leaned into you to give a small kiss, as if one last kiss and the rush of warmth came to your body again. You kissed him desperately, almost waiting for him to give a signal that your feelings were not unrequited. Another part of you knew that even if he did, he couldn't voice it. The kiss slowly stopped and you rested your forehead on his face and closed your eyes, like you wanted to put this moment in a bottle like a perfume and keep it forever. You looked at his face one last time before getting inside of your flat. _"I love you. I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone before."_ you wanted to confess, this time with honesty. But you couldn't bring yourself to say it. It had taken all the will inside you to part from him, now there was no need to start another war you knew very well you couldn't win this time.

_"Good night, Mads."_


End file.
